Bosmer
The Bosmer, or Wood Elves, are the carnivorous elven folk of Valenwood, a large forested province in southwestern Tamriel. They are incredible hunters, guides, and thieves. They are known for their nimbleness, curiosity, and their skill with the bow. The Colovian Imperials have often attacked their homeland of Valenwood, and in turn the Bosmer have become experts at defensive strategies.Aldmeri Dominion The Bosmer joined the Aldmeri Dominion when the Altmer reached out to them and the Khajiit with the plea to join forces in order to prevent the other alliances from what they believed to be bringing disaster to Tamriel. Appearance The Bosmer are one of the smallest races in Tamriel, and the smallest of the playable races. Their skin tone can range from a dark tan to pale, sometimes taking on a greenish tint. Like all of the elven races, their ears are pointed, their brows have high arches, and their eyes have wider irises than those of men. History Origins Like all elves, Bosmer are descendants of the Aldmer who had made their way from their dying homeland to Tamriel.Before the Ages of Man: Merethic Era Over time and through the generations, Aldmer adapted to the woods of Valenwood. They learned the art of stealth and became good at hunting, and eventually evolved into the Bosmer.Valenwood: A Study First Era The beginning of the First Era was marked by the founding of the Camoran Dynasty in Valenwood. The Bosmer have been ruled over, or at least influenced, by the Camorans since then.Ask Us Anthing: Aldmeri Dominion (Part 2) Second Era King Camoran Aeradan is the current leader of the Bosmer during the Alliance War. Recently a civil war broke out between the Camorans, which made Valenwood vulnerable. The Cabal who were running the Imperial City took advantage of this by sending in Colovian troops to invade northern Bosmer territory. This crisis motivated King Aeradan to join the Aldmeri Dominion in order to gain new allies.Ask Us Anything: Aldmeri Dominion (Part 1) Culture The Bosmer are highly intelligent and curious, with rich cultural traditions dealing with the forest and their spiritual leaders, the storytellers, or "spinners."Green Pact Bosmer: Observations The Bosmer race as a whole is loosely governed by the Camoran Dynasty, but the Bosmer have matrilineal tribal groups that are disorganized and each ruled by a Treethane, or head tribesman.The Wood Elves of Valenwood The lifestyle of the Bosmer revolves around the Green Pact, an agreement made between them and their chief diety, Y'ffre. According to the Green Pact, Bosmer must not harm the forest or eat vegetation of any kind, and must eat only meat. They must kill sparingly and eat the flesh of any enemy they slay. It also states that they must not take the form of beasts because the Bosmer form is sacred.The Green Pact and the Dominion Spinners, the priests of Y'ffre, are in charge of enforcing the Green Pact. While most wood elves adhere to this code of conduct, there are some who challenge it and choose to break it.Why We Farm Often Bosmeri children are told fables about the Ooze, a kind of purgatorial state reserved for Bosmer who violate the Green Pact. Bosmer are also known for their drink "rotmeth," along with their other brews.Diplomacy during the HandfastingThalmor Handbill Known for their warfare, Bosmer are fierce in battle. They are known to go to war purely for sport, but they do not kill without good reason. Sometimes wagers are made prior to raids regarding the theft of the enemies' possessions without harming a single person. From a young age, wood elves are trained with bows, using speed and range to their advantage. Along with the Camoran king or queen, the Bosmer have two other racial leaders: The Silvenar and the Green Lady. The Silvenar is the spiritual leader of the Bosmer, often depicted as the physical embodiment of the Green Pact. When someone is made The Silvenar, he gains a great understanding of the land along with its inhabitants. The Green Lady, on the other hand, represents the pure force of nature. She embodies the physical prowess, the ferocity, the health, and the strength of her race. Her passion should not be confused with savagery, however.Ladies of Green With each new generation, there is a new Silvenar and Green Lady, and the pair are always made partners for life. The Green Pact is renewed upon every marriage, called the Handfasting, between these two spiritual leaders.An Unusual Alliance Religion There are twelve deities worshiped among the Bosmer:Varieties of Faith: The Wood Elves *The most important deity in the Bosmeri pantheon is Y'ffre, or the Storyteller. He is revered as the spirit of "the now." According to the wood elves, the first mortals were in an unstable state, turning into plants and animals and back again. Then Y'ffre transformed himself into the first of the Ehlnofey, or "Earth Bones." After these laws of nature were established, mortals had a semblance of safety in the new world, because they could finally understand it. *Auri-El is the Elven version of Akatosh. He is the soul of Anui-El, who in turn is the soul of Anu. Like the Altmer, many Bosmer claim descent from this chief deity. *Arkay is the god of burials and funeral rites for the Bosmer. He is also sometimes associated with the seasons. *Xarxes is the god of ancestry and secret knowledge. He has kept track of all Aldmeri achievements since the beginning of time. He created Oghma, his wife, from his favorite moments in history. *Mara is the goddess of love. For the Bosmer, she is the wife of Auri-El. *Stendarr is the god of compassion, mercy, and righteous rule. *Z'en is the Bosmeri god of payment in kind, which includes both remuneration and retribution. He is a god of agriculture, most likely introduced to the Bosmer by Kothringi sailors. *Baan Dar is a trickster spirit of thieves and beggars. He was introduced to the Bosmer by the Khajiit. *Herma-Mora, or The Woodland Man, is a malicious trickster spirit, most likely derived from the Daedric Prince Hermaeus Mora. *Jone is the god of Secunda, the smaller of Nirn's two moons. *Jode is the god of Masser, the bigger of the two moons. *Hircine, or The Huntsman or Father of Manbeasts, is a Daedric Prince, the master of the Great Hunt. *Lorkhan is the creator-trickster god found in all pantheons across Tamriel. Skill Perks Gallery Bosmer Home Loading Screen.jpg|Inside a Bosmer's home Bosmer Tree Bridge Concept Art.png|Tree bridge Elden Tree Loading Screen.jpg|Elden Root, capital of the Aldmeri Dominion Bosmer Wayshrine Concept Art.png|Bosmeri Wayshrine References Category:Races: Mer Category:Lore: Races